Miyuki Takara
Miyuki Takara (also called Yuki-chan or Miyuki-san) is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the moe in the group and a stereotypical "healing-type" meganekko (glasses- girl) character, and some say she's a saint. Unlike the other main characters, she is seen less often and talking less often. Appearance Miyuki has long, wavy pink hair, purple eyes, and fair skin with a slight pink tone. She wears large eyeglasses. Miyuki seems very air headed (though she is actually quite smart) and is clumsy most of the time. Konata thinks this is very cute while Kagami thinks the opposite. She is described as a stereotypically friendly and social perfect girl. Her vision is less than 20/200, though it had been good until elementary school, when she began reading books in the dark after her mother dozed off while reading to her in bed. She likes to read books, but does not read light novels. Miyuki recognizes her own need to sleep; unlike Konata, for example, she has an affirmed bedtime of 11PM (10PM during her second high school year). Personality One of Miyuki's most distinguishing traits is her high intelligence, (an example of this is the ability to recite highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions whenever it is wanted) and socializing ability. This has given her the nickname "Miwiki" (みWiki) among the Japanese online community; a combination of Miyuki's name and the abbreviated name for the website. Wikipedia. The website itself is an online encyclopedia which, because it can be edited by anyone, may have information on many different, obscure topics; a similarity Miyuki is known to demonstrate. Interestingly enough, there was such a fan following of this nickname for Miyuki that Konata uses this nickname for her in the OVA. It is mentioned several times during the anime and the manga that Miyuki's vision is poor. In fact, in the anime, Miyuki herself describes her vision as 20/200. This means that the level of detail Miyuki is able to distinguish at 20 feet is the same as a normal seeing person would be able to distinguish at 200 feet. Miyuki's reasoning behind her horrible eyesight is based upon the fact that, when she was in grade school, her mother would read to her in bed, and fall asleep without finishing the story. Miyuki would then continue to read and finish the book herself in the dark, and this ended up causing her eyesight to falter. While Miyuki knows of the alternatives to glasses she could use, she prefers not to use them. To this end, she has a self-professed fear of putting/allowing anything in her eyes. This would extend to contacts and eye drops, and stretches to include opening her eyes underwater and the lasers used in corrective eye surgery. It has been said, and insinuated many times, that Miyuki is what Konata calls an "airhead." Generally, this meaning that Miyuki often forgets about what she is/was doing, and she "spaces out" quite often. This only aggravates her natural clumsiness, and a combination of both have caused her to take many spills and experience difficulty. This including when she has gotten her bag stuck in the door of a train, and running into an optometry sign while pacing back-and-forth in front of the building. The "air headed" attribute itself has also caused her difficulty; for example, when she attempted to heat up a drink and forgot about it, only to have to heat it up again and repeating the cycle several more times. As for the naturally clumsy aspect of Miyuki, it too has caused Miyuki trouble by itself, and that includes times where she has cut herself with a vegetable slicer, and when she has tripped on her way to a train. Miyuki has a fairly extensive reputation with dentistry. Most of it related to the fact that she has poor teeth, though through no fault of her own. Miyuki herself loathes having to go to the dentists, and will seemingly try any method for trying to prevent having to go. This includes using Xylitol gum, and even brushing for 15 minutes at a time. As for actual exploits, Miyuki has been shown/described in the dentist chair many times. Accounts where a dentist found a secondary problem while fixing a first are not far off the record. And there is a particular account of Miyuki "escaping" during her exam, an account that even Tsukasa mentions is fairly crazy. On a rare occasion, Miyuki will play video or computer games. On her own, this happens to be on the Takara family's computer and comprises of comparatively simple games like Solitaire and Minesweeper. According to Miyuki, she has completed a game of Expert-mode Minesweeper in under 100 seconds. Sometimes, however, Konata will hand over her DS and allow Miyuki to play the game inside. While playing these games, Miyuki is shown to be in a world of her own, completely absorbed in the game. She has been known to get scores in these games which amaze Konata; who responds by emphasizing the fact that she won't be able hold the high score in her own game. Gallery Miyuki takara by freipz.png Miyuki Takara.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Lucky Star Category:Fictional characters